villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Lord Voldemort
Put Lord Voldemort in the Failure-Intolerant Villains category because he clearly killed death eaters who failed him. David M. Hallsen 18:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I definetly agree with that he is a perfect example of a failure intolerant villain, I can't add any categories or edit this page though so hopefully someone else will. Spoilerz (talk) 12:59, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerz he is an example of a Paranoid Villain yet I can't add to this article, someone should add this Betwixt (talk) 17:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i mean this article has been locked too long please unlock it. put him under revived villains because he came back in the goblet of fire. Leafers4 (talk) 3:31 August 26 2012 I absolutely disagree that the page has been locked too long. It's locked because some people are very ignorant with category use. But I agree to put him under revived villains. Tremorfan94 When are you going to unlock it? Leafers4 (talk) 4:16 July 26 2012 Why is it locked again and will stay locked This article is locked because it was one of the biggest and longest-running victims of the category abuse that plagues this wiki. Usually, when a page is locked it is for good, and when I read comments like "put it in X category" sounding like demands and not suggestion, I must admit that it makes me feel like the decision was right... And indeed it was. I unlock it for what, two weeks and the plague of ridiculous categories restart as if it never ended. As such, and I profusely apologies to well-meaning users, without caring if I am loathed as a tyrant by the others, I lock it again and this time for good. Why would you ask? First because when I read the list I ask myself "Do some people even read the effing definition of a category before adding it?" So to make it clear, and it goes for all the category-raped page in this wiki, categories are supposed to give a summary of the article by listing the featured villain's most defining characteristics: The media he is in, is personality, his powers, his fighting style... Not just one thing he did once at random or that anyone can do. 'Sounds obvious but it is apparently not since many categories in Voldemort's list contradict one another or does NOT correspond to the character AT ALL. Categories are not toy and just adding categories is frowned upon here. Here is a list of the categories I removed and why: *'Teleporters: Yes he can teleport. So does every adult wizard in the series. A common skill is not a characteristic. *'Telepaths:' He does not speak through minds, he reads them. *'Torturer:' He inflicts pain as a mere punishment. A real torturer would be Bellatrix Lestrange. *'Sophisticated Villains:' Just a facade, he is a "Faux Affably Evil" through and through, who throws far too many hissy fits to correspond. *'Sociopaths:' As stated in the category definition, a sociopath is unable to make a distinction between righ and wrong. Voldemort is just emotionless and egomaniac, he merely does not care about right and wrong and states it word for words in the first book. *'Obsessed:' He is only obsessed with power, which the category definition excludes. *'Greedy Villains:' He only lusts for power. *'Liars:' He manipulates and incriminates but does not outright lies. *'Seeker of Vengeance:' His harrasment of Harry Potter has everything to do with the prophecy and with proving his invincibility. He does not care about revenge. *'Revived Villains:' He never died to begin with, just lost his body. *'Psychopath:' He is rotten to the core but not mentally ill. *'Murderer:' He is a Mass Murderer which is the step above. *'Brainwashers:' He uses Impero merely for compulsion, the brainwashing is done by his goons. *'God Wannabe:' He wants to become immortal but not to become a god. He never states it. *'Cult Leaders:' The Death Eaters are, for all intent and purpose, a terrorist group. They obey him but only Bellatrix displays something akin to worship. *'Extremists:' The category definition states "supremacists who DO NOT resort to terrorism". *'Control Freaks:' He wants to dominate people, not to dictate every aspect of things. *'Bullies:' Bullying is picking on someone for petty satisfaction. He is a genocidal supremacist. *'Chaotic Villains:' He has a goal and he enforces it. *'Warmongers:' Waging war on Wizarding England does not mean causing wars and spreading discord for is own gain. He is a hatemonger, a fearmonger, a terrorist and a supremacist but not a warmonger. *'Necromancers:' Sure he does raise undeads but one spell of necromancy does not make you a practicioner of the "art". *'Pyrotic Villain:' A couple of fire spells here and there does not make him a master of the element who uses ot as his primary weapon. *'Outcasts:' He outcast himself by his own free will. *'Illusionists:' When does he casts an illusion to begin with? No manipulating Harry's dream does not count. *'Cataclysms:' He wants to TAKE OVER the world, not destroy it. Balthus Dire (talk) 22:41, October 8, 2012 (UTC) *'Patricide:' & he's not a patricidal maniac. He hated his own father for being born Muggle but he didn't killed him nor he mentioned about it. B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ** He did kill his father but the category was deemed needless and deleted. Possible things to add I'd add them myself but the page is locked, there are two things I'd like to describe in trivia about Voldemort. #If it isn't already stated, I haven't checked, Voldemort is similar to and possibly inspired by Hitler #(can put this word to word if you think it should go on here) Voldemort is often compared to two other Dark Lords: Emperor Palpatine and Sauron. The latter also loses his physical form from what would have been a mortal blow were it not for his ring, which acts as a Horcrux. Of the three, Voldemort is the only one whose death in the film series is parallelled by a death in the books; Palpatine returns in the Expanded Universe and is killed for good later on, and Sauron is stated to be "maimed forever" in the books rather than destroyed as he was in the films. He is also the only one of the three to not appear in Family Guy. The Heavy We can add him to the heavy since he and other villains became heavys in the books and films.Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 14:49, December 15, 2012 (UTC) really good.. luv the pics... ;) AliceTanger Could someone please add psychopath and cult leader to Voldemort. According to J.K. Rowling, the Death Eaters are considered a cult and Voldemort is a Psychopath. Rangerkid51 03:04, April 12, 2013 (UTC) * Read the list of category that do not fit and the reasons why, they both are in. Balthus Dire (talk) 19:03, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Something else to add Animal Cruelty could be added because he often used creatures to do his biding and he also used to posess animals while he was weak. And probably the most disturbing fact that he used magic to hang a boy's pet rabbit from the rafters during his younger years at the orphanage. Spoilerz (talk) 08:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC)Spoilerz Liches Could someone who can add him to the Liches categorie due to the fact a lich is a person who splits their soul and places the fragment in a object. While not referred as such in the books or films he qualifies as one . Have an awesome chaotic day Jester of chaos 11:52, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Immortality seeker Now its a catagory again, could someone else Immortality Seeker, as it was his persuit of immortality that drove him to create the Horcuruxes. General MGD 109 (talk) 21:27, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Well its been a while, and no one's added it yet. General MGD 109 (talk) 10:23, May 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Extra Categories' I was wondering if a few categories could be added: Live Action Villains Family Muderer Animal Killer Animal Cruelty Tragic Villain (since things might have different if his mother had lived to love him. No it does NOT excuse him for being the monster he was, but still...) Juvenile Delinquint Lord Voldemort is a juvenile delinquint. Anyone under that category either is a criminal under 18, or an adult who started their crimes when they were under 18. He started torturing people when he was just a kid. I don't know whether he is a sociopath or psychopath, but he is DEFINITELY one of them. Do you think you could add which ever one he fits with the most. A Video was deleted from youtube Can whoever have mod-powers delete it? Thanks! The Immortal Selene (talk) 12:16, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sociopath or Psychoapth Can either "Sociopath" or "Psychoapth" (or both) be added to the categories? He is DEFINITELY one of them, judging by the way he is described as being incapable of love, only able to feel certain emotions, highly charismatic when younger and is never remorseful. JK Rowling herself even described him as a "psychoapth".XMarrocco (talk) 12:47, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Aristocrats I think that he should wear the category "Aristocrats". He is a lord, isn't? Evil Nephew He did frame his uncle Morfin Gaunt for the Riddle murders. I want to build up the Evil Nephew page I created. I know Morfin was pretty horrible himself but Voldemort should still go there. User:Cynical Classicist The category has been deleted due to the Rule:No New Categories.Jester of chaos (talk) 15:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) You bastard! Stop deleting every perfectly adequate new category. Don't call me a bastard for doing my job. When the Rules say No New Categories guess what? It means No New Categories follow the rules.Jester of chaos (talk) 17:46, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Well they damn well should be able to be added. There are perfect potential categories that are deleted without a second though by the ignorant admin You are starting to tick me off XMarrocco as you have been told we have enough categories and don't hold much water especially Category:Related to Hero. Keep it up awith insulting admins and there will be consequences.Jester of chaos (talk) 18:00, April 26, 2015 (UTC) What? Who is XMarrocco? I take it that is the name of some registered member. Anyway, the reason i describe the admin as ignorant is because the category Psychopath was removed by an admin member as described on this talk page when it quite clearly applies. The reason being he is "not mentally ill", well psychopaths aren't mentally ill. Don't even try to lie just because you don't leave a signature it says who edited it so lying is meaningless. If you have a problem with it then talk to the admin who said so instead of just insulting him it's childish and disrespectful.Jester of chaos (talk) 18:20, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Supervillain? Shouldn't he be added to supervillains category? I mean he is controlling elements, has dark magic, has armies, can fly, and he is posing serious and undefeatable threat to even the most powerful heroes in the franchise. --XXLVenom998 (Surprise me!) 13:27, November 13, 2018 (UTC) I don't think so, because in the Harry Potter universe, practically every major characters are wizards/witches, so Voldemort's powers are typical in the setting. Looperreallyreallysucks (talk) 01:23, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Tyrannical Dark Lord seems more fitting for his type of Villain